Good enough
by The Hardcore Tomboy
Summary: Tras una tarea asignada por Spitfire, la Capitana de Los Wonderbolts, Rainbow Dash una Chica poco común en una sociedad tan exigente, Deberá devolverle la Fe a Soarin, Su ídolo de toda la vida, luego de experimentar muchas decepciones por parte de varias mujeres a las que él consideraba suficientemente buenas.
Atención! Si no te gusta el soarindash…que carajos haces leyendo esta wea?

-*My Little pony no me pertenece, Es propiedad de pinshi Hasbro XD y mi amada Lauren Faust*-(FIC CON..! digo…digo…Ejem! FIC SIN FINES DE LUCRO…A huevo/Por cierto, es humanizado…ENJOY) (Contiene lenguaje vulgar ocasional).

-.-.-

Introducción.

 _ **Ángel, Ella es un ángel, Tiene la llave que devuelve la ilusión…**_

 _ **Dame, Dame un instante, Te necesita mi cansado corazón…**_

 _-…Soarin…-_ Se escucho una voz femenina

 **-** _ **El fuego no se ap…**_ _!_ Spitfire! ¡¿Q-Que demonios haces aquí?!-Dijo el susodicho en voz alta, Soarin, El mundialmente conocido y famoso Soarin Storm, El Co-Capitán de la famosa Elite Wonderbolt, Cabe destacar que Soarin es un chico muy atractivo, catalogado como "El chico más ardiente de equestria", cortesía de la revista más famosa del lugar, Digamos que es alto, con un cuerpo muy atlético y "sexy" sus ojos Verdes cual esmeralda, y su cabello azul marino despeinado

-Soy tu capitana, ¿acaso lo olvidaste?...y dejando eso de lado, escuche una hermosa voz cantando, entonces…decidí seguirla y descubrí que eres tu cantando una canción de "Rata blanca"…Si te soy sincera te urge una novia-Finalizó la Capitana de la Elite, Spitfire, Es unos 3 años mayor que Soarin, Su cabello color fuego, sus ojos que tenían un tono Ámbar con un toque de naranja

-N-N-Novia? N-N-No se si estoy listo para eso! E-e-es decir…tengo muy mala suerte con las mujeres desde los 5 años…-Comentó Soarin

-…Disculpa mi atrevimiento pero…¿Qué paso?-Pregunto la ansiosa Capitana

*FLASHBACK*

Se podía apreciar a un tímido niño con el cabello azul oscuro cubriéndole un ojo, Soarin, Si, el Co-Capitán era, y sigue siendo tímido, El pequeño Soarin se encontraba acercándose a una niña

-…o-o-oye Lucy…-dijo Soarin en voz baja con un adorable sonrojo

-¿Que quieres Soarin?-Respondió Lucy

-…M-M-M-Me gustas…-dijo Soarin mientras le daba una paleta

-Oww….Tu no me gustas, yo quiero a un hombre rico, no a un niño tonto…-dijo Lucy mientras agarraba aquella paleta y se iba

-…-El pequeño y recientemente rechazado Soarin rompió en llanto y salió corriendo, aparte de rechazado, se llevaron la paleta

*FIN DEL FLASHBACK*

-¡Y por eso el Pay de manzana es mi único amor!-dijo Soarin comiendo un pequeño pedazo de pay de manzana, su adicción

-¿Por una niña Soar? ¡¿Estas hablando en serio?!-dijo Spitfire de brazos cruzados

-¡No era solo una niña!

-Hay wow, esta bien, Una niña estúpida-Comentó vacilante

-¡Spitfire!-exclamo el enojado Soarin

-¡¿Que?! ¡Es la verdad!-dijo Spitfire riendo

-…Agh el punto es que…No hay ninguna mujer en este mundo que yo pueda merecer…todas son muy valiosas y fuertes sin mencionar…hermosas… como para estar con una basura como yo…-dijo Soarin bajando la mirada

-AWWW, ¿sabes? Si no me dieras asco y no te quisiera como a un hermano…consideraría besarte, créeme, no lo hare.

-Dime Spit…¿Estoy tan mal?- se preguntó Soarin

-¡¿ESTAS JUGANDO CIERTO?! ¡¿Tienes idea de cuantas cartas de amor te han llegado de todas tus fans?!

-Eso no significa nada Spit, ellas solo piensan que están enamoradas de mi, tal vez por mi físico, o por mis maniobras, quizá por mi puesto o por mi fama, pero ninguna de ellas conoce al verdadero Soarin-Comentó el mismo

-…-Spitfire se quedó sin palabras, lo que dijo Soarin era cierto, la dejo pensando, era algo profundo

-Y si te soy sincero, una vez me enamoré de una fan-Dijo Soarin casi en un suspiro

La capitana abrió los ojos como platos y miró al Co-Capitán

-Si, una vez Salí con ella, solo para darme cuenta de sus verdaderas intenciones-Dijo Soarin con su mirada fija en el techo

-…Soarin…-Dijo Spitfire

-A los 13 años estaba enamorado de mi niñera, era muy buena conmigo, siempre me decía que me quería, luego descubrí que solo lo hacía para recibir más dinero del que ganaba, a los 15 me gustaba la más tímida de la escuela, solo me usó para sacar 10 en todas las materias y ser popular-Hizo una breve pausa y continuó-…Hasta hace poco seguía enamorado de esta última…pero…descubrí que tiene novio y fue literalmente como aquella canción…¿cuál era ese verso?

" _ **I´ll shake his hand and smile, and say I understand, well I do…"**_

Spitfire no sabía cómo sentirse al respecto, pues podía estar molesta por tener a un amigo tan idiota o sentirse triste por todo lo que éste sufrió, claramente quería ayudarlo, si tan solo supiera como hacerlo…

-…Pienso que les he fallado a todas ellas, pero ellas no se quedan atrás…Ahora solo me pregunto ¿ _El cielo será el próximo en fallarme?_ -Finalizo Soarin con una mirada seria;

Soarin tiene algo que atraparía a cualquier chica, podría ser esa linda y brillante sonrisa, esos ojos esmeralda puros y profundos, esos hoyuelos en las mejillas, o…su dinero para muchas, Pero él es más que dinero y fama, Soarin tiene un gran corazón, es tímido en varias ocasiones, algo tonto en otras, su problema más grande es que se enamora muy fácil, cualquier chica que le diga cosas bonitas, y parezca humilde y linda, solo será la causa de un mes de lloriqueo por parte del Co-Capitán, ¿Por qué es tan débil? Se pregunta, ¿Por qué no puede ser un hombre normal?, ¿Habrá alguien que lo aprecie por lo que es?, ¿Alguien que no lo haga sufrir?, ¿Alguien que tenga un inmenso corazón, sea leal, y nunca lo abandone?, Si tan solo hubiera alguien así, el sería el más fiel de todo el mundo, Más fiel de lo que es, intentaría ser romántico, se casarían, y vivirían felices por siempre, la despertaría todas las mañanas con el desayuno listo, con unas rosas, y con mucho amor, la trataría como a una princesa, cuando tengan hijos, ella dejara de ser una princesa, y será una hermosa reina, aunque debería dejar de pensar en grande, ya que no falta la persona que llegue a romperle las ilusiones y el corazón, pero, eso va a cambiar…tiene que cambiar.

*EN ALGÚN LUGAR DE EQUESTRIA, PARA SER MAS ESPECIFICOS, "PONYVILLE"*

Se podía apreciar a una dama caminando, parecía estar buscando algo, mejor dicho a alguien, se dispuso a buscar en un gran parque donde había varias personas reunidas en un círculo, eran como 20 para ser exactos, en un cierto punto, parecía que observaban algo, ¿Qué será? ¿Una pelea? ¿Un accidente?

Pues ninguno de esos, era una especie de batalla épica, pero ¿De qué precisamente?, conocida con varios términos uno de esos es "Fuercitas" donde se pone a prueba la fuerza de cada uno de los competidores, la meta es lograr que el brazo del otro toque la mesa

Los competidores eran hábiles, parecían unos furiosos y rudos motociclistas, ambos con un furioso rostro y unos brazos muy fuertes

-…Es mejor que te rindas…-Comentó uno de ellos

-…Eso le dijo tu mami a tu papi en la luna de miel pero mira, aquí estas…-Contestó al comentario, para luego ganar aquella partida, todos ovacionaron al ganador pero una voz silencio el lugar

-Vengo a retar al "Ganador"

Todos impresionados fijaron su mirada al responsable de tales palabras

-…¿Tu?, Ha! ¿Un niño debilucho? Debe ser una broma-Dijo el ganador de la batalla

-…Primero logra vencerme, luego ya me vienes con tus insultos de niño virgen-Respondió el retador

-…Solo voy a hacerlo para irme a acostar con tu madre mientras te recuperas en el hospital-Dijo con una sonrisa burlona

-…No creo que se deje, a ella le gusta que lo tengan grande, no tan inexistente como el tuyo…-Respondió con un chiste en doble sentido mientras todos comenzaban a reír, la tensión era grande

-Tú lo pediste…-El susodicho se puso en posición al igual que el atrevido retador, ambos estaban a punto de comenzar aquella partida

-…Que te quede claro mariquita…Soy Rainbow Dash, ten por seguro que vas a recordarlo…-Dicho esto Rainbow Dash en un solo movimiento venció al tipo el cual había sido un ganador hasta entonces

-…¡¿C-Como es posible?!-Se preguntó con su brazo adolorido

-Ehhh…Tengo mis técnicas, aparte de mucha fuerza que tú no tienes ni en un solo dedo…-Comentó Rainbow Dash mientras se tronaba los huesos de sus manos-…Oh, y acabas de ser vencido por una chica-Finalizó la misma con un guiño, Dash era una marimacha, pero con ganas, fue criada de esta manera por su padre, debido a que su madre trabajaba la mayoría del tiempo, ojos color magenta y cabello color arcoíris conformaban a ésta joven

Todos se quedaron con la boca abierta, una mujer venciendo a un hombre así de fuerte no era imposible, pero la sociedad de ese momento decía lo contrario

-¡RAINBOW DASH!-Se escucho un grito llamando la atención de la nueva vencedora

¿Recuerdan a la dama que se encontraba buscando a alguien?, Se encontraba buscando a Rainbow Dash, Una de sus mejores amigas

-Oh, Hola Rarity, ¿disfrutaste del show?-Preguntó Rainbow Dash engreídamente

-De hecho no, para nada, esas cosas rudas no me llaman la atención en lo absoluto-Dijo Rarity en un elegante tono, ojos azul rey, sombra de ojos celeste, cabello morado muy bien arreglado es apenas el comienzo para describir a esta doncella

-Agh, por favor Rar´s, Se la metí con todo y hue…!-Antes de que Rainbow Dash terminara su grosero dialogo, fue silenciada por Rarity

-…No te expreses de esa manera tan vulgar, por favor, estamos en un lugar público-Se quejó Rarity mientras fruncía el ceño

-…A todo esto…¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No se supone que estarías en "La boutique Carrusel" confeccionando nuevas cosas?-Pregunto Dash mientras se alejaba en su patineta

-…Ve más lento querida…-Comento Rarity mientras la seguía, caminando en unos tacones altos-…Necesito a una modelo, y tú tienes el cuerpo indicado…

-Pfffhahahaha! Okay, ese fue el mejor chiste hasta ahora…-Dijo Dash

-…¡Hablo en serio!, Abdomen plano y marcado, cintura pequeña, senos grandes y levantados, piernas firmes y excelentemente proporcionadas, glúteos perfectos, todo ese buen cuerpo…oculto en esa ropa tan…masculina…si me permites decirlo-Dijo Rarity

-…Se que soy asombrosa…pero, no hay que exagerar-Dijo Dash ligeramente sonrojada

-…-Rarity la miro por unos segundos y soltó un largo suspiro

- _Además solo tu piensas eso…_ -Pensó Rainbow mientras intentaba ocultar su rostro entre su cabello

-…Y dime…¿Algún chico del que deba saber?-Preguntó Rarity con una mirada coqueta

-…¡¿Qué?!-Al escuchar esa pregunta, Dash cayó al piso

-¡Rainbow, querida! ¿Te encuentras bien?-Dijo la ya muy preocupada Rarity

-E-Eh…¡D-Debo irme!, ¡Nos vemos viejo! ¡Digo, Rarity!-Y con estas palabras, Rainbow se fue, dejando a Rarity muy extrañada

Su historia era simple, desde los 5 años, sus amistades fueron puros varones, La mayoría del tiempo se la pasaba con su padre, adquiriendo esas actitudes tan masculinas que posee, ¿Lesbiana?, no, nunca, pero tenía Tan "buena suerte" que si no pensaban que es hombre, pensaban que es lesbiana, dejando eso de lado, Rainbow Dash es una deportista increíble, le han llegado becas para entrar a muchas academias, pero se reservaba para la que le importaba más que el resto, La academia Wonderbolt, su sueño desde muy pequeña, pero debido a muchas situaciones, nunca ha podido entrar;

¿Situación sentimental? Con hambre, el amor era mediocre para ella, los pocos que se enamoraban de ella, pararon en el hospital, Entre todos los hombres solo había alguien al que ella admiraba, uno en todo el mundo, probablemente su persona favorita después de ella, El Co-Capitán Soarin, de la Elite Wonderbolt, Él era increíble para ella, sus maniobras, sus pensamientos, como logró ser quien es, él era y sigue siendo su héroe, En sus sueños más locos, él se acostaba a un lado de ella y susurraba "¿Quieres que te de algunas clases privadas, novata?", aunque lo tenía muy bien guardado, dejando de lado que al despertar de ese sueño, ella estaba "mojada" ,Nunca ha tenido una relación de pareja, tal vez porque todos tenían miedo de preguntar, porque no se les hacía atractiva o porque ella nunca aceptaba, aunque en un lugar muy escondido en su corazón de metal (Metafóricamente hablando), se sentía sola, sentía que era la única solterona en el mundo, se sentía del asco, podía verse al espejo un millón de veces a espaldas de sus amigas y familia, pero no encontraba el problema, ella era y siempre será asombrosa, entonces…¿Por qué se sentía de esa manera?, ¿Acaso llegara alguien y hará la diferencia?

Tal vez las personas necesitan ser suficientemente buenas para saberlo.


End file.
